My Best Friend the Reindeer
by thkq1997
Summary: Other Princesses has a cat, or a dog, even a chameleon, but Elise, Daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, have a pet, but he's more than a pet, he's is her friend, and he's a reindeer [ One-Shot ]


**My Best Friend the Reindeer**

**A/N :Please Excuse me for my grammar, seriously, English is not my native language, Please, I'm sorry, and Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hey, Sven …., Are you in here ?, of course you in here !, where are you ?, come out !''. A little figure open ups the stable door, and headed inside, the moon is on the top, shining the light down through the window, but she doesn't care about sleeping anyway, because this is the time for her to play with him.

But when she call out, she was met with silent, then she added:

''I got carrots….!''.

Then something came into contact with her cheek, something wet, and smell like rotten egg.

'' There you are !, Hey Buddy !'', and she turned back, and give a warm cozy hug to the animal.

'' Let's Play !''.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was a princess, a princess with happiness, born in the Arendelle's royal family, daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and King Erik of…, but who need to know that ?, this story is not about how The Queen and The King met, is about their lovely 8 years old daughter, which of course, have her mother's power, a miniature version of Elsa, but not an exact duplicate.

She is hyperactive, fun, and fearless, although her mother always tell her a princess must behave, she, well doesn't, she have the face of her mother, but the personality of her aunt, Princess Anna of Arendelle.

Because of her nature, she came in control with the power from the very young age, although sometime when she cried in her youth days, she often freeze the whole room without knowing it, Elsa know that her daughter is stronger than her, when Elsa was her age back then, she can't even froze her blanket, not to mention the room.

But Elise was happy-going-princess, and Elsa didn't have to worry much.

As soon as she turned 6, on one of her little outing in the castle, she met him, in the stable, and she fall in love with him since that day.

At first, Sven doesn't like the princess much, but the 6 years old keep climbing up to his back, and when she actually succeed, she pull his antlers to the left, and the right, and left, and more to right, which Sven doesn't like it much, and shoved her to ground by shaking his body, and she felt and cried.

The cry was not loud, is more like a sob, but enough to cracked the reindeer's heart, he tried to turn away, to look into the other direction, but something just keep pulling him back, and the sobs, oh the sobs, but he can't trust her ?, the only human he trust was Kristoff, and now he's with his new '' mate '' ( Things in Sven's head ), and now only him the stable with little visit from Kristoff, but now, her, the first human to came to him and he tried to make her go away, no.

He turned back, toward the crying princess, and use his nose to contact with her skin, trying to smooth, trying to say he's sorry, with the sad eye and with a very ''ug ug '' sound, well, that enough for the princess to hug his whole face and smiled.

When her family finally found, Elsa was the one with ''o'' on her mouth, and Kristoff and Anna can't hold back their laughter.

Elise was the next in line for the throne, but she didn't care about, every time she has some homework or something needed to remembered for the next lesson, she came to Sven, and lie on the haystack with him by her side.

'' Who is the first King of Arendelle ? ''

And she do the answer too, doing the voice for the reindeer '' King Elise of course ! '' And the reindeer gave her a big smile, with teeth.

'' Oh thank, Sven ''.

'' Who is the first invader from the West ? ".

And again, Elise speak for him, in the voice Kristoff taught her.'' Your History tutor !''. And they both went on laughing like lunatic, only Elsie laugh, and Sven do something like snores.

Sometime after that, it was summer, although their queen can make snow, really, but that day, Arendelle was very, very hot, and everyone got their family outside, into some shade, not their house, is too hot, and that was a happy day for Kristoff, although everyone else not happy so much.

But the warmth didn't bother both of them anyway, they went to courtyard, and she begin to made snow fall from the sky, and poop, they have a mini winter to themselves.

And they went on playing, jumping in the snow in a hot summer day in July, and sometime Sven got hit by a snowball, when they got tired, Elise lie her back on Sven's fur, and created a flurry for both of them, and Sven of course even ate the falling snow.

Elise can have any pet in the world, A dog, or even a cat, but instead, she choose a reindeer, he's big, yes, he is smelly, true, but he has a heart of a human, and Sven, like a brother Elsie never had.

After 8 years of marriage, Anna and Kristoff finally have a child of their own, she have met her true love before her sister, and married before her, but she didn't have any children until Elise turned 8, how funny, she got married first, and then her sister too, but she have the first heir, and break the circle.

And Emil was too young to play with Elise anyway, she will be a big sister someday, but not now.

One day, A Princess came to Arendelle, she too, have a pet, but his size is smaller than Sven, as he follow his owner's everywhere, riding on her shoulder, yes, he is Pascal, the loyal pet of Princess Rapunzel of Corona.

During her stay in Arendelle, Pascal often has to be left with Elise, because his owner has some business to discuss with the queen, and she need to look serious at possible because this trade is so importance, and she left Pascal for the little princess because Elise asked Rapunzel to keep him while she doing business with her mother, and Elise took Pascal to the stable, where the two foes met.

Pascal has been kick to the wall before, and still alive, and now before stand a very, very tall and furry reindeer, he hid behind Elise's blonde hair, and camouflage himself in yellow, Elise notice it, and smile, while letting her hand took Pascal down to her palm, and present it Sven.

They meet eye, the reindeer and the chameleon, Sven look at him with the eye said '' Watch it, She's mine !'', and the chameleon do the same thing '' Let's see about that '', and Elise while trying to put Pascal on Sven back, and trying to get herself up, the small chameleon quickly crawl to the side of Sven's antler and let his tough into Sven's ear.

And the next thing was Sven running around like crazy, while trying shaking the chameleon off him, and Elise was a coalitional damage; while Sven running around, and making a very un-reindeer sound, much like someone try to strangle a cat or something.

When they came out, all of them were cover in hay, and Pascal were trying to wash his tough, And Elise is laughing out loud, and both of the animal follow suit, but when Elise give them some distance, Pascal from behind Elise back was giving him a glare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a cold winter day, Elise was sick, very sick, she caught some kind of flu, and has to lie on the bed all day, Elsa was by her side, nursing her daughter, and her husband stand above her, his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort his wife, when something heavy coming down from the hall.

Sven notice something odd today, no Elise, she always play with him after her lessons, almost like every day she would come out and play with him, but not today, but instead Kristoff came down to see him, is been a long time since they been together, and Kristoff hugged his reindeer, and gave him a sad smile.

'' Elise is sick today, she can't come ''.

And Kristoff doing his voice, '' What ?, Can I see her ? ''.

'' No, Sven, Elsa doesn't allow you to go into the castle ''.

'' Why ? ''

'' Because peoples smell better than reindeer ''

And Sven took a sit on two legs, feeling heavy, no Elise for one day, how can he bare that ?, she is second human he trusted, beside Kristoff, who only sometime came down to visit, but Elise visit him every day, even though Elsa tell her not to go anywhere near the reindeer, but Elsa gave up after a few times.

She is his friend, and she's not coming down today, what is she in danger ?, what is she need him ?, and He ran off, slam through the door of the stable while Kristoff behind him.

'' Sven ! ''.

He ran into the castle, every servant in his path turned to look at him while he's running through, he don't know the way in here, but luck was on his side, he ran toward, and taking the stair in the in end of the hallway, as he found the King and The Queen stepped outside to see what is causing all the sound, he charged pass them, and into the room where the couple just exited.

Elise looks week, but her face soon lighten up when She saw him, her best friend has come to her, to Her !, he nudging his nose to her face, and with that sad face, Elsie took her hand and rub again the side of his face.

'' I will be ok, the doctor said I will be better soon ''

And of course Elise fake his voice, '' And then we play ? ''

'' Of course, Buddy, and I'll bring some carrots ''

And she kissed his cheek, well, other beside her aunt and her cousin, Sven is the best, yes he a reindeer, he's an animal, but an animal with a human's heart, he's smelly , but she don't care, he a best friend a princess could ask for, not a pet.

And that night, although is the coldest night of the years, but the cold never bother both them, and Elsie, lying on Sven's fur, and sleep happily, knowing her friend was always there for her, whenever she needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day, another day, just like another, for the 8 years old princess, is was the time for her to visit him, but as soon as she opened up the stable door, she felt some heaviness in the air.

'' Sven ? ''

When she came in, the reindeer was always in front of her, but today, no Sven there, where is he ?, as she walk closer inside the stable, she saw a big ball of fur lying in his corner.

And she realized that is Sven, her best bud.

'' Sven ! '' And she shouted out.

She tried to shake him, to wake him up, because in her mind, she think that Sven was sleeping, and he didn't wake up yet, yes he sleeping, but only his body there, the soul was…..

Gone

The poor old reindeer has passed away in his sleep, dreaming about tomorrow would be with his best friend, HIS best friend, not Kristoff anymore, but tomorrow never come for him, he didn't know it, he living in his dream, forever and after, but on the other side, the real world, the real Elise was crying, and trying to shake him for him to wake up, to come back and play with her, to share the world with her , as Elsa and Kristoff, Anna, Erik, stood beside her, they all give respect to the reindeer, and Kristoff, is the one who holding back his tears.

He know this day would come, he know his reindeer are old, and he cannot live any longer, but something keeping alive, and live for more 10 years, keeping him like a child, not a cranky old reindeer, but then he remembered the first day when he and Sven gone Ice Harvesting together, and that is, he broke and cry alongside with Elise.

Elsa can't say nothing more to comfort her daughter, as she pay respect to Sven, without him, Anna and Kristoff would never bring her back, and she can feel at silent fall down to her cheek, and knell down to hug Elise, and share the pain of this loss with her.

'' Why won't he wake up, mother ? ''

And Elsa answer was silent, and hugging her daughter tighter, and Elise knew the answer, and sob into her mother shoulder.

Anna were nudging Kristoff in her neck, as she crying too, one hand carry and sleeping Emil, other holding a crying Kristoff, without Sven, she would never brought her sister home, met Kristoff, and have a wonderful family she has now.

And Elise was just knelling by the side of the reindeer all that day, remember all the happy moment together, the first time they met, the chameleon accident, the first time she fed him, and he tried to bite her braid, she smile at some, but cry even more when the truth is before her, she remembered the time when he broke her flu, and the last time they play together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_7 Years Later._

Elise was now 15, before her lesson today, she paid a visit to a far too familiar place, to visit her best friend, she didn't do it lately, and she feel sorry for it.

'' Hi Sven, how long is it ?, 7 Years ?, I'm sorry I haven't visit you lately, here, I bring some carrot for you ''.

'' How's things going up there, Is so sad when you left me, since then, I have no one to play with, because my cousin was too young, but now he growing into a big boy'' Elise give the stone a sad smile, and moved on.

'' Well, I still remember when you still alive, and play with me, we were so happy together right ?, and then age took you away, but…'' and then she got cut off by a servant who running up her.

'' The Ships from Dunbroch is here, your Highness, the Queen required your appearance at once, your Highness ''.

'' Oh, Ok, so I guess this is goodbye, then, I will be back, I promise !, bye buddy '' and she follow the servant back to the castle.

The stone, mark the place where Sven rested, on the stone imprint this words:

_Here lies a reindeer with the heart of a human._


End file.
